LightHouse Tale
by Sanity-Stealing-Lawn-Gnome
Summary: Songfic To the song LightHouse tale, by Nickel Creek. Its a sad fic. VanFiona.


A/N: Well I was listening to this really good, but really sad song. This idea was kinda a spur of the moment thing. I warn you now that this is a sad song and this fic will have death and suicide. This song is by the group Nickel Creek and they are country, but they don't play on the radio only on CMT. I have given fair warning, now onto the fic. 

Disclaimer: I don't know Zoids or this Nickel Creek song.

*****

_I am a Lighthouse, worn by the weather and the waves._

_I Keep my lamp lit to warn the sailors on their way_

_I'll tell a story, paint you a picture from my past_

_I was so happy, but joy in this life seldom lasts._

_I had a keeper he helped me warn the ships at sea_

_We had grown closer, telling shore man and everything to me._

Van sat on his trusted lighthouse, watching all the ships out on the sea.

He began to tell his lighthouse friend the tales of his day and everything that had happened.

_He was to marry, a girl who shone with beauty and light._

Van was so content with talking he didn't even notice the soft footsteps behind him.

"Talking to your lighthouse again?" a soft female voice exclaimed from behind Van.

"Fiona, you scared me," said Van as he stood to greet his beautiful soon to be wife. 

Fiona giggled as she sat next to him.

_And they loved each other, and with me watched the sunsets into night._

"The sunset is so pretty," Fiona commented as she looked out into the orange sky. 

"Yah it is," Van replied as he too looked out. 

"You know, we should spend more time together like this," said Fiona as she looked over.

"Yah we should," Van said as he looked over, gazing into her crimson eyes. 

And before they knew it, their lips met in a sweet kiss.

They soon broke. 

"I love you Van," Fiona whispered.

"I love you too Fiona."

_And the waves crashin around me, _

_The sand slips out to the sea,_

_And the winds that blow remind me,_

_ Of what has been._

_And what can never be._

_She had to leave us, but keeper he prayed for her safe return._

"Bye Fiona, come back safely," Van called as he watched Fiona's ship head out of the dock.

"Bye Van, I will!" Fiona called as she waved back. 

~*~*~*

That night before bed Van said a long prayer asking God to protect Fiona's ship and most importantly Fiona before climbing into bed and falling asleep. 

_But when the night came, the weather to a raging storm had turned._

Fiona's ship tossed and turned as the hard waves hit her ship. This was going to be a bad storm.

_He watched her ship fight, _

_But in vain against the wild and terrible winds, _

Van watched helplessly as his loves ship was practically torn to pieces.

_And in me so helpless, _

_As dashed against the rocks she met her end._

Van watched as her ship crashed into the dangerous rocks.

"FIONA! NO!" Van cried out. There was no way he would be able to find her in the dark, he would have to wait till morning. 

But the question was . . . would she still be alive?

_And the waves crashin around me, _

_The sand slips out to the sea,_

_And the winds that blow remind me,_

_ Of what has been._

_And what can never be._

_Then on the next day, my keeper found her washed up on the shore._

As soon as the first rays of sun hit the ground, Van was out looking.

He saw all the trashed ship pieces, but no sign of Fiona. 

Van sighed as he began to walk back, on the way, he saw something washed up on the shore.

"Fiona!" 

Van ran over to where Fiona's body lay, cold and lifeless. 

No . . . he was too late.

_He kissed her cold face, that they'd be together soon, he swore._

Van planted a small kiss on Fiona's cold forehead. 

"We will see each other soon, I promise."

_I saw him crying,_

_Watched as he buried her in the sand._

Van couldn't help but cry as he dug a hole, placing Fiona's body inside, covering it with sand.

_And then he climbed my tower._

Van quickly climbed to the very top of the lighthouse tower.

_And off the edge of me he ran._

And Van raced, faster and faster. Until he fell to his death. 

But all he cared about was being with Fiona again.

_And the waves crashin around me, _

_The sand slips out to the sea,_

_And the winds that blow remind me,_

_ Of what has been._

_And what can never be._

_I am a lighthouse, worn by the weather and the waves,_

_And though I'm empty, I still warn the sailors on their way._

_*****_

Done! So sad . . . .   The name of the song is the Lighthouse tale, it really is a beautiful song, but it is sad. As you can tell the song is in the Lighthouses point of view. 

Well That's it. A nice review would be very appreciated!!!!!!!!

Ja'ne

Michiko.


End file.
